


take me to the rooftop

by p0lt3rpup



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, david rose deserves a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: David will sneak out to Patrick's apartment rooftop, just thinking. That's a bad thing, for David's mind is a dangerous place.





	take me to the rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'listen before i go' by Billie Eilish  
sorry it's mega short

Hearing the soft click of the rooftop click, David let his raven hair flow. He was still in his clothes from the day before, promising Patrick that he would be in bed soon. Patrick. The name left butterflies swarm in David's chest. Making him feel a wave of anxiety. Was David doing the right thing? Did he actually want this? Did he really love patrick? Why was he even still alive? Each thought making him inch closer to the edge of the rooftop. 

He was so close. David could see the ground. One shuffle after the other making him get closer and closer and closer 

"David?" David turned to see Patrick.

David didn't turn back. He didn't run to his fiancé. No, instead he turned back to the edge. David looked down. Then looked back, he saw the worried look on Patrick's face, a small "no" coming from him. "I come up here a lot" David let out a shaky breath, "Please come down" the sniffle in Patricks voice made the lump in Davids throat bigger. But he kept going, "I'll come up here when I come to visit" "David, Please," the pleads just kept coming. 

"I think, what if i just...jump...?" David finally directed his gaze to Patrick, he was closer now. "David, I...you know that I love you and just want to help," David finally got off the edge, a wave of relief fell over Patrick, "Yeah I uh, I know that" David went over and wrapped his arms around Patricks waist. A small kiss was delivered to David's neck. "lets go to bed huh?" Patrick could feel the wet salty tears that were falling from David through his silk pajamas. Then came a small nod.


End file.
